Dark Side of the Moon
by CourtneylovesTMNT12
Summary: When Shredder successfully kidnaps April, Donnie will do anything to save her even join the foot clan! Ahg I'm bad a summaries. It's not bad just rated T for violence. 2012 series based.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark side of the moon**

**chapter1:**

[Leo's P.O.V.]

CHAPTER 1:

"GUYS!" Donnie yelled running towards us, "guys, Shredder kidnapped April!"

"What?!" We all said at the sane time.

"I'll called her & he answered!" Donnie said worriedly, "we need to get her back!"

"Donnie, I know we have to but, we can't just rush in there! We're not ready to face shredder yet!" I argued.

"Then I'm calling him, maybe we can figure out a compromise," Donnie said unsurely.

"Not with shredder Donnie," I let out a big sigh, "I know it's hard don-"

"NO!" Donnie interrupted, "we HAVE to save her! Mikey, Raph?"

"Don I liked her as much as the next guy but, Leo's right we're not ready to face him yet,"Raph replied.

"Don't call me Don!"

"Oh yea," Raph said, "Don Don Don!"

"STOP IT! Come in Mikey,"

"I'm sorry Donnie..."

"Guys please!" I could tell Donnie was close to tears.

"Donnie—"

"Just let me—" Donnie interrupted.

"Donatello!" I raised my voice, "we're not ready!"

"Fine you guys do whatever the hell you want to do, but I'm saving April!" Donnie took out his Tphone & began dialing April's number.

"Who is this!?" Shredder's voice boomed.

"Sorry Donnie this is for your own good! Tphone self destruct!" The Tphone sparked & smoked until the screen went black.

"LEO!" Donnie lost it & began crying.

"Don–"

"Go away Leo! Just leave me alone guys!"

If there was one thing that reminded me of what was going on it was the "Space Heroes" episode: "The Dark Side Of The Moon"

(So what do you think? It's a short chapter because its more of a sample if you like it I'll write more! Please don't bug me too much about text language because I'm writing this in my freakin iPod Touch I'm proof reading so hopefully it won't happen! Please review!)


	2. Shredder & Donnie's deal

**The Dark Side of the Moon:**

[Leo's p.o.v.]

**CHAPTER 2 (part 1):**

Right away Donnie began working in a new Tphone. Once he finished he was on the phone again. Raph, Mikey & I heard him talking through the Lab doors.

"H-hello?" Donnie started.

It was hard to hear the other side of the conversation but we managed, "who is this?"

"I-it's Don-Donatello... I was w-wondering i-if I could talk to A-April maybe, I-it is her phone," Donnie stammered.

"Hmm I will consider it-"

"Please!" Donnie cried.

"Call later & I will have made up my mind," Shredder hung up.

Donnie walked out if his lab as if nothing had happened. Then I went back to watching "Space Heroes" while Mikey ate pizza & Raph spared with Donnie. Donnie didn't seem out of it but somehow I could tell he was. Just by, the look in his eyes. About two or so hours later Donnie went back to his lab & dialed April's number.

"H-have you made up y-your mind yet Shr-Shredder?" Donnie stammered.

"I have considered your request, yes,"

"And..." Donnie said hopelessly.

"Five minutes!" Shredders voice boomed.

"Th-Thank you s-s-sir," Donnie nervously tripped on his words.

"Donnie!?" April said hopefully through her Tphone, "is that you?!"

"Yeah, yeah, you... You ok?"

"Ok as I'll probably ever get," April shrugged, "honestly Donnie, I'm kinda scared."

"Yeah, I-I figures that, I'll have you outta there at no—"

"Your five minutes is up Donatello!" Shredder announced,

"Wait!"

"What now?!" Shredder yelled.

"N-nothing sir, I-I was wondering if I could e-ever see April," Donnie's nervousness made him stammer, he hates that. Shredder didn't reply for a while but Donnie said nothing, if he wasn't 100% nice to Shredder he would never see April again.

Then shredder smiles evilly & said, "if you join the foot, you can see your little friend, don't & she will never see daylight again."

"You wouldn't!" Donnie's fists clenched.

"I think I would," shredder laughed.

Donnie couldn't join the foot, but he had too. He couldn't let Shredder kill April. Donnie let out a big sigh, "you got yourself a deal. When we go on night patrol tonight I'll be there no questions asked."

_[later in the night]_

"Donnie hurry up!" I yelled, "we're gonna be late for our night patrol!"

"Hang on! I'm packing some special equipment for tonight, I wanna try a few new things out!"

"Ok just hurry!"

Donnie cam out of his room with a duffle bag.

"alright let's roll," Donnie said excitedly.

We left the sewer & ran across town looking for someone, anyone.

"Donnie what did you want to try out?" I asked turning around, "Donnie? Donnie!?"

He was gone.

_[MUHAHA I'm gonna make you wait! XD tell me what you think! Next chapter will be longer this is just part 1 THANKS FOR READING! ~Booyakasha]_


	3. I'm here now

**The Dark Side of the Moon:**

**[DONNIE'S POV]**

**Chapter 2 (part 2):**

I ran to Shredders lair hoping Leo Raph and Mikey didn't see me. I knocked on the door.

"H-hello.. I'm Don-donatello, I'm here t-to see Shredder"

The foot soldier open the door and gestured toward Shredder sitting in his chair. I swallowed hard.

"Come Donatello, we've been expecting you," Shredder said as a foot soldier pushed pushed April out of a room. But I saw a limp in her walk.

"What did you do to my April!? Err... Uhh... A-April..." I took out my bo-staff.

"Put your weapon away Donatello it is useless against me!" Shredder ordered. And in an instant I put my weapon back into the holster on my back.

"April is fine, no one here hurt her... Yet..." Shredder stood up.

"If you even _THINK_—"

"Donnie, I'm fine," April interrupted. I didn't wish to upset April so I decided to shut up.

"Well I'm here now, s-so your gonna let her go... R-right?" I stammered.

"Somewhat yes-" Shredder started.

"What do you mean 'somewhat'?" I interrupted.

"She cannot leave with out supervision, and she will be training a lot more," he continued.

I crossed my arms, "what kind of supervision?"

"Well..." He started again, "I cannot fully trust you yet, and since Karai failed to take her the first time... She'll problebly be under the supervision of Bradford."

"Y-you mean Chris Bradford... D-dogpond?"

"Precisely," shredder Chuckled, "so do you have an idea where your brothers are heading?"

"N-no... No sir," my heart started racing, I'd hoped he'd buy my lie and not get angry.

"Is that so?" Shredder mad his way toward me, I trembled. "Because I thing you do!" A long thin knife cane out of the metal box on his wrist, then he put it under my chin. My heart pounded faster and faster, harder and harder.

"A-a-actually s-sir I do, do have an idea ab-about their direction," I took a step back and the life when back into the metal box, "a-and I'll glad-gladly..." I couldn't go on, I just couldn't. I could do it, not to my brothers.

"I want to know where they are, at this moment," Shredder starred into my eyes, I looked away.

"I-there's a track on their Tphones I-I'll call them & we'll see where they are," my stomach twisted in a knot, I swallowed hard as I punched in Leo's number.

"L-Leo?"

"Donnie! Where the hell are you?!"

"I fell o-of a roof, and I can't find you guys, if you don't mind stopping I'm gonna use the GPS ok?"

"Alright Don" Leo responded

"Leo..." I said irritated.

"Sorry, Donnie."

"Ok I got you, I'm on my way," I hung up. "Here..." I handed Shredder my Tphone with a blinking blue, red, and orange dots.

"Bradford, Xever!" Shredder yelled, "the turtles are on the corner of 5th and 22nd!" Fishface and dogpound ran out and my heart sank.

_How could u do this... To my own brothers...?_

**[alright! Part 2 done! Please rate and review! ~BOOYAKASHA]**


End file.
